


SUPERNATURAL INTERMINABLE

by jamenk



Category: Die unendliche Geschichte | The Neverending Story - Michael Ende, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural)'s True Form, Crossover, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Neverending Story References, Winged Castiel, team switch
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Dean y Cas quedan viviendo solos en el bunker, y todo está más que tranquilo hasta que reciben visitas inesperadas.No está en ninguna temporada en particular, simplemente desde que viven en el bunker, libre de spoilers (creo XD )





	1. Hombres de Letras

**Author's Note:**

> Es una especie de crossover de Supernatural con "La historia Interminable" de Michael Ende (o "La historia sin Fin" como se llamó la película en latino américa)  
> Este fic está escrito para que se pueda entender aunque no conozcan Supernatural. La cuestión es la siguiente: yo colecciono muñecas, y cada una tiene su personaje, muchas de ellas pertenecen al mundo de "La historia Interminable", algunos son personajes originales, otros no. Con la adhesión de Dean y Cas a mi colección, formé esta historia para que todos convivan dentro del mismo universo.  
> No tiene planeado un final por obvias razones, es interminable XD  
> Mi plan es con el tiempo ir ilustrándolo con fotohistorias en mi tumblr, pero por ahora, a falta de una cámara buena, la ilustro dibujando. 
> 
> Aprovecho esto para el #Retoff2018 desafío 3 "un fanfic basado en libro/película"

 

     

Tratándose de lo sobrenatural, el búnker es el lugar más seguro de la tierra. Totalmente protegida contra cualquier tipo de criatura paranormal, la compleja fortaleza subterránea es prácticamente indetectable desde el exterior, siendo sus plantas superiores fácilmente confundibles con una fábrica abandonada. Su puerta se mantiene sellada con un sistema que combina en partes iguales mecánica y magia. Solía ser la sede de la antigua orden de Los Hombres de Letras, actualmente extinta en el país, de la que sólo queda un puñado de legados.

Sam y Dean Winchester crecieron salvando personas y cazando cosas junto a su padre. Luego de la muerte de John, continuando con el negocio familiar, descubrieron su herencia e hicieron del búnker su hogar.

Desde hace poco más de un año el mundo parece reprimir sus impulsos suicidas y todo se encuentra relativamente estable. Sam, el menor de los hermanos, luego de varios meses de tranquilidad, volvió a sentir la necesidad de algo más, emprendiendo un viaje en solitario para encontrarse a sí mismo, pero esa es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.

Después de seis meses sin Sammy, Dean sigue adaptándose a su ausencia. Simplemente se siente extraño no tenerlo a su lado. Ha cuidado de su hermano menor desde que tiene uso de memoria y, aunque ambos ya son hombres adultos, la ansiedad por no saber si se encuentra bien sigue apareciendo cada vez que Sam no está. Sin ir más lejos, casi una década atrás, cuando Sam estuvo en verdaderos problemas, Dean no dudó en dar su vida y vender su alma para revivirlo.

Esos cuatro meses que Dean estuvo muerto fueron cuarenta años de tormento en el infierno. Luego de ese tiempo, aunque el cazador aún sienta que no lo merece, fue salvado. Su alma rota fue arrancada de la perdición por Castiel, Ángel del Señor.

Han pasado años desde entonces, y, a pesar de las desconfianzas iniciales, el vínculo que los une desde aquel día ha crecido. Ambos han muerto el uno por el otro en innumerables ocasiones. Dean y Cas pasaron de aliados a compañeros de armas, amigos, familia, hermanos. Cuando Castiel se vio obligado a elegir entre el cielo y su familia o los Winchester, no dudó en abandonar todo lo que conocía y poseía para continuar junto a los hermanos.

Ahora que son más las noches lentas y tranquilas que los interminables desvelos de investigación por algún caso, y aprovechando que Sam no está cerca para protestar al respecto, Dean despejó un rincón de la enorme biblioteca para instalar un televisor y un pequeño sofá para él y Cas.

Esta noche Castiel escogió la película. Con toda seguridad el documental sobre aves migratorias debía ser muy interesante, el ángel no despegaba la vista de la pantalla, pero a su lado, con varias cervezas a cuestas, Dean comenzaba a cabecear.

El cazador ya se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia cuando un golpe resonó desde las más profundas entrañas del búnker. No fue el viento moviendo una de las escasas ventanas, ni el crujir de la madera añosa de los muebles. Sin lugar a dudas era el sonido de cajas cayendo al suelo y pequeños objetos metálicos chocando entre sí estruendosamente.

     

Ambos hombres se incorporaron alertas de inmediato.

Un intruso. Había un intruso en el búnker. Alguien o algo logró sortear la seguridad física y espiritual de la fortaleza sin que ellos lo notaran.

Imposible.

El cazador llevó su mano instintivamente a su arma. Castiel, con un movimiento rápido del brazo, materializó su espada-ángel. Se miraron por un momento, ambos con los ceños fruncidos y sin mediar palabras comenzaron la búsqueda.

El sonido había hecho eco y se replicó por toda la instalación, pero estaba claro que venía de los niveles inferiores.

Atravesaron algunos depósitos, la sala de máquinas, el cuarto de exorcismo... nada.

—El ruido vino de algún punto de esta planta. Puedo sentir una presencia, algo se mueve no muy lejos de nosotros —Cas hablaba y se movía con seguridad. Dean confiaba en el ángel y simplemente se dejó guiar.

Castiel se dirigió hasta el final del pasillo. No había nada allí. Más estantes con libros y cajas cubiertas de polvo, idénticos a otras miles de estanterías del lugar.

Cas extendió su mano libre en dirección a la pared y una luz blanca brotó de ella, sus ojos pasaron de su habitual azul profundo a ser dos puntos luminosos. Su cabello obscuro se alborotó como si una ráfaga de viento le hubiera golpeado de pronto. A medida que la intensidad de la luz fue aumentando, la pared con sus estantes comenzó a temblar y las cosas fueron cayendo al suelo. Un silbido agudo comenzó a oírse y rápidamente se volvió ensordecedor. La voz de los ángeles puede ser abrumadora.

     

Dean cubrió su rostro para protegerse de la gracia que inundaba el pasillo. No veía qué estaba sucediendo, pero pudo escuchar cuando la pared voló en mil pedazos. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio supo que era seguro echar un vistazo. Gran cantidad de polvo flotaba en el aire y Dean no pudo evitar toser. Mientras atravesaban el hueco en la pared, Castiel, con un movimiento del brazo, disipó la bruma de tierra y yeso.

Ante ellos se encontraba un pequeño cuarto abarrotado de cosas, como si se tratara de un depósito secreto. A su derecha vieron varias columnas formadas por libros apilados, en el suelo dos maletas antiguas y algunos pequeños baúles. Sobre un gastado sillón descansaba un bandoneón cubierto de polvo. A su izquierda una enorme caja con manijas metálicas sencillas a los lados. En el suelo frente a ellos se encontraba un libro abierto, dispuesto con las hojas hacia arriba, como si alguien hubiera estado leyendo. Letras verdes y rojas podían verse en el papel envejecido. No muy lejos una caja que, a juzgar por la suciedad del piso, había estado junto al libro, yacía de lado y su contenido se había desparramado por todas partes, monedas viejas, cubiertos de alpaca, una daga de plata labrada y un sombrero viejo.

—¡Dean! ¡Allí! —exclamó Castiel señalando un rincón alejado detrás del enorme ¿Cajón? ¿Baúl? ¿Ataúd? Desde las penumbras un par de ojos verde brillantes los miraban atentamente.

—¡Ey! —gritó Dean mientras apuntaba a la figura. La sombra se movió, ahora estaba claro que se trataba de un hombre, o algo que parecía un hombre, y se estaba poniendo de pie. La reacción instintiva del ángel fue proteger al humano, dio medio paso en su dirección para estar listo para servirle de escudo de ser necesario. La reacción instintiva de Dean fue disparar. Gatilló tres veces contra el extraño, que lentamente, con las manos en alto, se desplazaba a un lado para que la luz del pasillo lo ilumine. Era un hombre joven, no pasaría los 30 años, su cabello era largo y obscuro, y su piel, aunque algo pálida, era morena. Latino tal vez. Era evidente que a pesar de que las balas lo herían, no le hacían gran cosa.

—Agh,  _cazadores_. Siempre disparando primero y preguntando después —dijo el desconocido meneando la cabeza con decepción. Tenía un marcado acento extranjero, definitivamente latino. Mientras hablaba, dos pequeños pero afilados colmillos destacaban del resto de su dentadura.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —soltó Dean desconcertado.

—Un vampiro —aseguró Cas, haciendo brillar un segundo sus ojos, amenazante. El joven retrocedió todo lo que pudo contra la pared, bajando los brazos, mirando a Castiel alucinado.

—¿Un vampiro? Pero sus dientes no son como de vampiro, es otra cosa.

—Es un vampiro Dean, sólo es otra clase de vampiro, diferente a los que conoces.

—OK. Iré por mi machete.

—¡No! ¡Aguarda! ¿De verdad van a matarme sin darme la oportunidad de explicar? —La criatura dio un paso al frente, extendiendo un brazo suplicante. Dean volvió a ponerse en guardia, apuntando a su cabeza, y Castiel hizo brillar sus ojos una vez más.

—Tú... ¿Qué eres tú?  —El vampiro parecía nuevamente hipnotizado con la gracia que despedía Cas por la mirada.

—Soy un Ángel del Señor.

El vampiro parpadeó atónito un momento, luego se persignó tan rápido como pudo, y se encogió en su sitio, bajando la vista al suelo al tiempo que murmuraba en español " _no soy digno_ ".

Los ojos de Castiel se apagaron, y con una expresión de curiosidad inclinó la cabeza, estudiando la extraña reacción del monstruo. Dean miraba perplejo al ángel y al vampiro sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Cas? ¿Qué rayos?

—Reconoce y respeta la divinidad en mí, Dean. No creo que represente un peligro.

—¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¡Es un maldito vampiro por todos los cielos! ¡Es un asesino!

—No soy un asesino. Soy un Hombre de Letras.

     

 

 

 


	2. El vampiro

Dean y Cas ya habían convivido durante un año entero con un vampiro llamado Benny en el Purgatorio, una hora o dos con este no iba a matarlos. Y si las cosas se salían de control, Castiel podía fulminarlo en un instante.

Decidieron escuchar lo que tenía que decir y se trasladaron a la biblioteca. Dean se buscó un trago mientras los otros dos tomaban asiento.

El vampiro trajo consigo el libro de escritura verde y roja del suelo, que resultó tener tapas color cobre con un relieve de dos serpientes entrelazadas devorándose mutuamente. Antes de salir del pequeño cuarto también había recogido el sombrero fedora negro y el viejo bandoneón.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se sentó frente al ángel. Se puso el sombrero, ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado, y con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco comenzó a limpiar con cuidado el instrumento musical.

Dean se sirvió una medida de whisky, la tomó de un solo trago y, al tiempo que se servía el siguiente, se unió a ellos en la mesa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Querías hablar? Habla.

—Muy bien. Mi nombre es Alejandro Keres, nací en Argentina en el año 1756, morí en 1784...

—Esto no es _Entrevista con el vampiro_ , amigo. No quiero oír la historia de tu vida. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo entraste al bunker?

—La historia es importante porque es el recorrido que me sitúa aquí y ahora. —Alejandro movía levemente el bandoneón y algunas notas inconexas sonaban suavemente. Miró divertido a Dean como pidiendo permiso para continuar narrando.

—De acuerdo, Al. Te diré  _Al_. Resume —ordenó el cazador.

—Es justo. Bien. A mediados de 1800 el destino me enfrentó al reto de la paternidad.

—Ya eras vampiro entonces —señaló Castiel, quien observaba a la criatura con interés, siguiendo los movimientos que hacía al afinar el instrumento.

—Así es. Hubo un incendio, una mujer y su bebé quedaron atrapados, el marido había muerto ya. Traté de salvarla pero estaba mal herida. Mientras agonizaba me pidió que cuide al niño. No tuve corazón para decirle que yo era un monstruo. Le prometí que me encargaría de él, y así lo hice.

—Dean también tiende a asimilar como propios los huérfanos que encuentra.

—Cállate Cas. —Dean se removió incómodo en el asiento. El vampiro lo miró con una sonrisa de costado y continuó hablando.

—Cuando Milo, mi hijo, cumplió los 30 años, quiso recorrer el mundo y me pidió que lo acompañara. Yo nunca había salido de mi patria. Juntos conocimos Europa, Asia, América... Fue en Inglaterra cuando comenzamos a notar que nos vigilaban. Llegamos a los Estados Unidos con el nuevo siglo. Para entonces Camilo ya pisaba los 40. Llevábamos menos de una semana en el país cuando un grupo de caballeros se nos acercó,  _Hombres de Letras_. Estaban interesados en nosotros. Nos informaron que hacía casi una década que nos estudiaban y sabían que yo era...  _razonable_.

Dean y Castiel intercambiaron miradas, no habían leído nada al respecto en los archivos, pero la realidad era que no habían leído todos los archivos.

—Nos hicieron miembros. Camilo formó una familia aquí, encontró el amor dentro de estas mismas paredes. —El vampiro miró a su alrededor con nostalgia y tragó antes de volver a hablar —. Luego de que Milo llegó al final de su vida, yo me aislé cada vez más; y dediqué mis días a la lectura. Los Hombres solían traerme libros que pensaban podrían interesarme. El último que me dieron fue éste. —Al señaló el libro con el uróboros en la tapa  —. La Historia Interminable. El autor es desconocido y en ningún sitio indica editorial o año de edición. Era un misterio. Comencé a leer y noté que el libro me hablaba a mí,  _personalmente a mí_. Sabía cosas de mi historia, me conocía. —Dean abrió los ojos algo incrédulo.

—No es un simple libro —dijo Castiel, ahora sosteniendo el libro para estudiarlo más a fondo —. Es un portal —concluyó Cas. Dean lo miró sorprendido.

—Exacto. Pero eso yo no lo sabía. Continué leyendo a pesar de lo extraño que era todo. Algo me daba cierta paz. Cuando la  _Emperatriz Infantil_ , la soberana de ese Reino, me pidió que le dé un nombre nuevo, no dudé en hacerlo. En el momento en que lo pronuncié, entré en  _Fantasia_. Y he estado allí hasta ahora.

—¿Qué es Fantasía? ¿Es otro universo? ¿Otra dimensión? ¿Cómo Oz? —Dean escuchó que el vampiro protestaba murmurando algo como "Es  _Fantasia_  no Fantasía" pero decidió ignorarlo revoleando los ojos.

—Me temo que es algo más complejo que eso, Dean.

—¿Más complejo cómo, Cas?

—Es un universo de universos, Oz  _pertenece_  a  _Fantasia_  —explicó el ángel.

—Me duele la cabeza —protestó Dean mientras se servía otro whisky.

—Piensa en  _Fantasia_  como una enorme biblioteca que contiene todos los libros escritos alguna vez, publicados o no, incluso aquellos que los autores jamás escribieron pero llegaron a imaginar. Eso es  _Fantasia_. Es la encarnación de la  _imaginación humana colectiva_ —el vampiro hablaba con entusiasmo, como si volvieran a su mente recuerdos de lugares maravillosos y lejanos. Keres dio por concluido su relato y comenzó a tocar el bandoneón perezosamente, sonaba como algún tango antiguo y olvidado. Castiel cerró los ojos disfrutando de la música. Dean comenzó a exasperarse.

—Ey ¡Ey! —lo interrumpió Dean. Al se detuvo y alzó la vista hacia el cazador, esperando —. Todo muy lindo, vienes de otra dimensión. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Por qué diablos regresaste?

—Esa, mi amigo, es otra historia, y debe ser contada en otra oca...

—¡Nada de otra ocasión! Me dices ahora mismo por qué estas aquí o patearemos tu flaco trasero fuera de este bunker. ¿Me escuchas? Me importa un bledo que seas o no un Hombre de Letras.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Que carácter, cazador! —rió—. Necesito que alguien más, un humano, lea el libro.

—¿Que lean el libro? —Dean tomó el objeto cobrizo de las manos de Cas y comenzó a hojearlo. Al pasar las hojas notó que las palabras se borraban. Sólo las primeras páginas continuaban escritas —. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Cas se acercó a Dean para poder ver mejor.

—Interesante —dijo el ángel —. Parece reaccionar contigo.

—¿Para qué necesitas que lean el libro?

—Para darle un nombre nuevo a la Emperatriz, por supuesto. De esto depende la existencia de su basto imperio. Y si  _Fantasia_  dejara de existir, me temo que este mundo también se vería afectado.

—Genial —protestó Dean —. Entonces el que lee el libro salva  _Fantasia_  dándole un nombre a la reina.

—Emperatriz —le corrigió Al.

— _Emperatriz_  ¡Como sea! ¿Y eso es todo?

—No,  _El Salvador_  debe entrar a su reino y reconstruirlo. Deberá imaginar nuevamente los países y los habitantes. Luego debe marcharse. Si los humanos se quedan demasiado tiempo terminan enloqueciendo. —Dean miraba al vampiro con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba la idea de tener que entrar a esa otra dimensión delirante, pero tampoco podía permitir que otro corra el riesgo, y mucho menos dejar que este vampiro se fuera por su cuenta sin saber cómo se alimentaba.

—Tal vez debamos buscar a Sam. Él lee mucho, seguramente le gustará est-

—¡No Cas! No molestaremos a Sam. Además, yo también leo. —Esta vez fue Castiel quien frunció el ceño y, con la mirada perdida, comenzó a buscar algún recuerdo de Dean leyendo algo que no fueran sus revistas de  _Bellezas Asiáticas_  o gruesos tomos de investigación para algún caso.

—Hay algo que no entiendo, dices que no se puede estar allí por mucho tiempo, pero tú entraste cuando este bunker estaba habitado, entonces hace más de 60 años que te fuiste.

—¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? No tenía idea. Sucede que el tiempo transcurre diferente en  _Fantasia_. Para mí sólo fueron 5 o 6 años. Por eso es peligroso para los humanos. Eso y el hecho de que el  _AÚRYN_  te saca un recuerdo por cada deseo que usas para reconstruir el reino. Muchos acaban sin saber quiénes son.

—¿Aúryn? —preguntó Dean desorientado. 

—Es un talismán, similar al símbolo en la tapa del libro. —Al señaló las serpientes enroscadas —. Mira, es muy complejo y todo lo que hay que saber está en el libro. Necesito encontrar a alguien que lo lea, esperar a que el portal se abra y volver a  _Fantasia._

—¿Vas a regresar? 

—Claro, mi querida Silara me espera. Sólo vine aquí para asegurarme de que alguien hallara el libro.

—¿Silara?

—La Emperatriz —aclaró Keres como si le estuviera preguntando una obviedad.  

—¿La Emperatriz? ¿¿La Emperatriz  _INFANTIL_?? —Dean frunció el ceño más de lo que ya estaba.

—Sí. ¡No es una niña! —exclamó a entender cuál la preocupación del cazador—. Es sólo un nombre, ¿de acuerdo? Uno de los _miles_ que tiene. Ella es adulta, sólo que es más pequeña que el humano promedio, es como... un elfo, y es eterna. Es un  _Dios_. ¿Comprendes?

—Él comprende —le aseguró Castiel quien había estado escuchando atentamente en silencio—. Sólo que no lo aprueba. Dean tiene problemas con "los grises" —dijo Cas alzando las manos para hacer las comillas en el aire.

Alejandro miró al ángel un momento para ver si hablaba en serio. Hablaba muy en serio. Luego miró a Dean que seguía mirándolo con repulsión y no pudo más que reírse a carcajadas.

—Entonces, amigo mío, tendremos problemas, porque soy todo "grises". La misma Emperatriz es un ser neutral. Y en  _Fantasia_  hay de todo un poco, incluso hay zonas que son literalmente grises —aseguró echando a reír a carcajadas.

—Suficiente —Dijo Dean cortante —. Mañana leeré el maldito libro.

—¿Lo harás? ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! —El rostro de Al se iluminó de felicidad.

—Sí, bueno. Mañana. —Dean se puso de pie dejando el libro en la mesa. Señaló a Castiel y le dijo—. Cas, mantenlo vigilado, ¿de acuerdo? No confío en él. —Castiel respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, murmurando  _"por supuesto"._

—Eh, estoy aquí ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé. No confío en ti. No creo que mientas, pero no correré el riesgo de que salgas del bunker y lastimes a alguien.

—Me parece justo —respondió Al encogiéndose de hombros —. No me conoces. Yo me conozco bien y tampoco confío en mí. —Keres volvió a romper en risas y retomó la melodía del bandoneón que había interrumpido. Dean caminó hacia su cuarto protestando entre dientes algo sobre los vampiros y las malditas metahistorias. 

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar algo porque tal vez puedan tomarlo como un error de ortografía, el mundo de la Historia Interminable se llama "Fantasia" no "Fantasía" y sus habitantes se llaman "fantasios" (no "fantásticos" como podría suponerse) y lo referente a Fantasia es "fantásico" (por ejemplo como tener una "forma fantásica"). Tengo muchos errores de ortografía, pero este es totalmente intencional. jajaja  
> -fin del comunicado- XD


End file.
